warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If Squirrelflight Chose Ashfur
(This is the first in the series, i promise there will be more. This fanfiction mainly focus's on Ashfur, Squirrelflight, and their kits. Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are not in this, they died at birth in this) Chapter 1 Squirrelflight felt as thought she was facing off in battle agansit Shadowclan. She was, except she had to choose Brambleclaw or Ashfur. How do I do this? She asked herself. Finally she turned to the toms. "I choose Ashfur." she whispered. Brambleclaw was shocked. How could she choose that piece of fox dung? He stalked away, grumbling. Ashfur jumped up. This was the best day of his life! Six moons later, Squirrelflight was in the nursrey, Leafpool was standing over her. "Relax Squirrelflight. It will hurt more if you squirm." Squirrelflight rolled her eyes, but she knew her sister was right. Ashfur padded in. He looked over at the two. ''Please Starclan, let them all live." ''He thought. After a few minutes, there were three healthy kits, sitting at his paws. A ginger she-cat who looked just like her mother, but with Ashfur's eyes. A tom with Squirrelflight's eyes, and a gray speckled coat. A small tortishell she-cat with Leafpool's amber eyes. Squirrelflight licked them. "I name the ginger she-cat Firekit, for her grandfather, the tom shall be Graykit, and the tortishell will be Olivekit." Leafpool left them alone to be with their kits. Ashfur and Squirrelflight smiled happily, and didn't notice the dark brown tabby growling at them. Chapter 2 Olivekit was jumping around, trying to convice her mother to let them leave the nusrey. "Come on mom! I wanna play with Stormykit and Willowkit!" Squirrrelflight gave her a glance. "No Olivekit, Stormykit, and Willowkit are 3 moons old, and your siblings haven't opened their eyes yet!" Olivekit's ears drooped, and slunck into the back corner. Ashfur padded in witha smile. He always came to greet them in the morning. "Hello Olivekit, would you like to come exploring?" Olivekit jumped up. "Yes! But Squirrelflight said I can't go until Graykit and Firekit open their eyes." Ashfur smiled. "If you come with me, she won't mind a bit. Come on, I want to show you the camp!" Olivekit padded after Ashfur throughout the camp. All the warriors seemed so big. She hoped she would become big like them one day. They headed back to the nursrey, and Olivekit was about to go inside, when a dark tabby stepped out. "Hello, Olivekit. My name is Brambleclaw, and I might have been your father!" He laughed and stalked away. Olivekit was confused. "Dad, why did he say that he could have been my dad?" Ashfur looked at his daughter. It was truly no harm to tell her. "Well, Olivekit, when Brambleclaw was a young warrior, he fell in love with Squirrelflight. She picked me, and he has been jelous ever since. Be careful of him, he might want to hurt you." With that, Ashfur padded into the warriors den. Olivekit padded into the nursrey, wondering why in the name of Starclan would Brambleclaw want to hurt a kit. Little did she know, a dark shape was watching her every move. (Yes I will put more but I have to leave for school!)